


Zombie Virus

by Latte_Hottay



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Stabbing, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latte_Hottay/pseuds/Latte_Hottay
Summary: Emma gets kidnapped by her professor after he asked her to help him with and experiment. Luckily Paul is there.Because the fanfic community can't keep ignoring that Robert Manion said that Hidgens is a villain multiple times.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Zombie Virus

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last week and I wasn't going to post it because I hate it but here we are.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> -Needles  
> -Torture  
> -Stabbing  
> -Blood  
> -Injury  
> -Hospitals

Emma walked into the living room, holding her phone. “Hey, Paul? Hidgens just asked if I wanted to help him with an experiment after work, so I won’t come home immediately, is that okay?”    
  
“Of course! Good luck!” Paul said, still chewing his breakfast.    
  
“Okay, well, I should go.” She kissed Paul’s cheek.    
  
“Yeah! I love you! I’ll see you later!”    
  
Emma’s shift went pretty smoothly. She dropped a bag of sugar though, but Nora wasn’t working today, so at least she didn’t get yelled at. She was excited to help Hidgens. He hadn’t told her what the experiment was about, but she liked helping him.    
  
She drove to his mansion after her shift, it was a huge house, and it looked like it came straight from a horror movie. Still, it didn’t scare Emma, she had been here many times, and the inside was beautiful. She had her own key, and soon enough she entered the hall.    
  
“Hidgens! I’m here!” She walked to the living room, and there she saw her professor.    
  
“Emma, dear! I’m so glad you’re here.”    
  
“So… what do you need help with?”    
  
Professor Hidgens grabbed her shoulders and led her towards his lab. “Well, Emma. You know I research an alien virus, right?”    
  
Emma playfully rolled her eyes, “Yeah?”    
  
“Well, I think I managed to replicate some of the spores, I just need to test them.”    
  
“And how do you want to do that?” The professor reached in his pocket and pulled out a syringe.    
  
“I need a living person.”    
  
Emma backed away. “No, no, I don’t want-”    
  
Hidgens came closer to her, and soon Emma was standing against the wall, with nowhere to go. “Come on, dear. It’s just a little prick.”    
  
“Professor, please!” She was panicking, looking for a way out, as the professor approached her with the needle.    
  
“You said you’d help me, and this is how you do that.” Emma tried to fight off the sleepy feeling that took over her body as soon as professor Hidgens injected the liquid into her arm, but she was out cold after a few seconds.

*** *** ***

Emma woke up on a cold table, with restraints around her wrists and ankles. “Professor Hidgens, what the fuck?”    
  
“Language, Emma.” The professor stood next to her, putting on gloves.    
  
“What are you doing? Why did you-”    
  
“Strap you to a table?” he finished her sentence, “The answer is simple, really. I need someone to test out this sample I developed, and I know you wouldn’t let me do it if I gave you a choice. And by the way, it’s much safer this way.”    
  
“Are you insane?!” Emma shouted, struggling against the restraints.    
  
“I might be. Now, Emma, here’s what’s going to happen. First, I’ll take a sample of your blood, then I’ll inject a bit of the virus into your body and run some tests, and take another sample of blood. Lastly, I’ll give you the cure and I’ll once again take some blood to compare to the other samples. I’m not sure what the virus will do to you, so please tell me how you’re feeling during those tests.”    
  
“You’re not sure what it’ll do?! Oh my god, you’re going to kill me!”    
  
“Don’t worry, there’s only a small chance that you won’t survive this.”    
  
“What the fuck are you doing? Please! Let me go!” Emma was terrified. She thought she could trust this man.    
  
“Emma...” He stroked her cheek, Emma cringed. “You have to understand. I’ve been waiting for so long, this could provide answers to a lot of questions.”    
  
“Seriously, when I get out of this I will kill-”    
  
“Who said you will?”    
  
Emma’s eyes widened. “You said there was only a small chance that I wouldn’t make it.”    
  
The professor chuckled, “Oh Emma… But I have a lot of experiments planned for the future.”    
  
Emma lifted her head up. “Professor, no!” Hidgens put his hand on her chest and pushed her back down.    
  
“Emma… relax. It won’t hurt that much, there’s no need to be scared.”    
  
“No need to be scared?! You just said that I might die!”    
  
“Emma, calm down. The experiment is easier when you’re relaxed.”    
  
“Don’t you get it?! I don’t care about this stupid experiment!”    
  
“You said you’d help me, so you will.” Hidgens grabbed a syringe from a tray and pressed his hand against Emma’s chest again. “Don’t move.” But of course, Emma did move. She squirmed in an attempt to free herself from his grip. Hidgens let out an annoyed sigh. “Dear, you’re only making it harder for yourself.”    
  
“Leave me alone! Let me go!”    
  
“Emma, do I have to make you shut your mouth, or are you willing to do it yourself?”    
  
“That’s fine!” she spat, “Do whatever you want! But I’m not going to do this!”    
  
He put the syringe down and walked away. For a few seconds Emma thought she had won, but he came back with a knife. He made a small cut above her eyebrow, as if he didn’t intend to hurt her, but just as a warning. Hidgens smiled, “Are you ready?”    
  
Emma nodded slowly and didn’t move as he took a sample of blood. He offered her a warm smile as he put the syringe down and grabbed another one. “Now Emma, you’re the first person ever who gets this virus, maybe we could name it after you.”    
  
Emma rolled her eyes. She hated that he was so nice to her as if she wasn’t restrained to a table for his ‘experiment’. Her whole body tensed up when he pushed the needle into her arm and released the infection into her body. She started shivering. “It’s… so… cold...”    
  
The professor just nodded and wrote something down on his clipboard. He grabbed something from the table and before she could even see what it was a bright light was shining into her eye. Hidgens turned the light off and wrote something down again. He then shone the light in her other eye. Emma was still shivering, it felt like her blood was replaced with ice water or something.    
  
He mumbled something and put the light back down. He started looking for a pulse, but after a few seconds, she just started smiling. “No pulse… Just as I expected.”    
  
“What? How is that even-”    
  
“Well… It’s just like a zombie. You’re neither dead nor alive right now.”    
  
“What? You turned me into a fucking zombie?!”    
  
The professor chuckled. “No Emma...” He grabbed another syringe. Emma looked at it when it entered her skin, but strangely enough, she couldn’t feel anything.    
  
The professor looked at her confused expression. “Did you feel that?” Emma slowly shook her head. He smiled and grabbed the knife again. “How about this?” He stabbed it into her leg.    
  
Emma braced herself for the pain, but she didn’t feel anything. Hidgens chuckled and quickly put a bandage around her leg, which was already covered in blood as soon as he was finished. He took some notes on his clipboard.    
  
The doorbell rang. Professor Hidgens cursed under his breath. He stood up from his chair, taking his gloves off. “Stay here,” he said as if she had a choice. Emma could hear voices in the distance, but soon they came closer like they were in the living room.    
  
“You texted me that Emma would sleep here, so I thought I’d bring her books for her classes tomorrow. Where is she?” Paul asked.    
  
“She’s… sleeping.” Emma could clearly hear the panic in his voice.    
  
Paul laughed. “Emma never goes to sleep before midnight. Where is she?”    
  
“PAUL!” Emma shouted, “HELP ME!”    
  
Footsteps approached the lab and Paul ran into the room. “Emma? What-”    
  
“Look out!” Paul turned around and stood face to face with professor Hidgens, who was holding a syringe in his hand. Paul kicked it out of his hand and punched the professor in the face. He then grabbed the syringe from the floor and injected it into the professor’s arm. The professor fell on the floor and didn’t move anymore.    
  
Paul turned to Emma. “Holy shit. What-”    
  
“Paul, we have to get out of here.” Paul ran to the table and started undoing the restraints. “Paul… Can you find a syringe on that table with a label or anything, we need the cure.”    
  
“The cure? Emma, what did he do to you?”    
  
“Just trust me!” So, as soon as he freed Emma, he started looking for the cure.    
  
“Found it!”    
  
“Okay, good.” He approached her with the needle in his hand.    
  
“Em, I don’t want to hurt you...”    
  
“Paul, I literally can’t feel pain, just do it.” Paul injected the cure into her arm and a warm feeling overtook Emma’s body again. Emma jumped off the table, but she screamed when she landed on her leg.    
  
“Emma? Oh lord, what happened to your leg?”    
  
“There’s no time, let’s just go!” She cried out as soon as she put pressure on her leg. Paul scooped her in his arms. Emma inhaled his smell. “Paul, I love you.”    
  
“I love you too, Em. Hold on.”

*** *** ***

“Em, I think we should go to the hospital.”    
  
“And then what? Tell them my psycho professor turned me into a fucking zombie?”    
  
“I’m serious. Your leg is still bleeding and this is the third time you’ve thrown up. And that cut on your eye also isn’t looking too good.”    
  
Emma flushed the toilet. “Ugh, fine. Let’s go.”    
  
Paul helped her down the stairs. “I’ll grab some stuff, you can go to the car.” Emma nodded and limped to the car. Paul sat down next to her after he had thrown her bag in the bag of their car. He started driving to the Hatchetfield Hospital. “How are you?”    
  
“Are you serious? I’ve been stabbed in my leg and I’ve had some zombie virus injected into my body, and you ask how I am?”    
  
“No, Em… I mean, how are you mentally? You've been through some shit today.”    
  
Emma sighed and looked out of the window. “I’m okay, I guess. I just trusted him, but it all went to shit. I’m still progressing everything.”    
  
There was a comfortable silence until they arrived at the emergency room. Paul helped Emma inside, and a doctor came up to them pretty soon. Emma lied down in a hospital bed, and Paul sat down next to her.    
  
“What happened?” the doctor asked.    
  
“I’d rather not talk about it.” Emma mumbled.    
  
The doctor nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. “Let’s take a look.”    
  
Emma squeezed in Paul’s hand when the doctor unwrapped her bandages. Paul looked at her and smiled. “It’s a good thing I was there.”    
  
Emma nodded. “And it’s a good thing you’re here now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I realized many of my fanfics end in a hospital loll


End file.
